


The Apple Pie Life

by MegWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester67/pseuds/MegWinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester have successfully closed the gates of hell and now can leave the hunter life. Sam goes back to school and Dean gets to have a life with Castiel; a fallen angel who has became human during the struggles of closing the gates. This story is manly about Dean and Castiel's life but there will be chapters with Sam's POV.  I am sorry I suck at bios!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of a crash coming from the kitchen, I get up and grab the gun I always keep under my pillow, I slowly walk down the stairs and lean against the wall, gun loaded and I quickly turn the corner to face the son of a bitch.

"Hello Dean."

I immediatley put the gun down and exclaim "Cas what do you think you're doing! you can't just pop in and snoop in people's kitchens!"

"Dean, I can't 'pop in' anywhere" he says while using air quotations.

"What do you mean you can't? You're a feathered ass angel arent you?"

"You don't remember do you?" Cas walks towards me and puts his two fingers on my forehead.

I see cas killing naomi. The Scene changes; I see cas taking out his grace and putting it into a small glass with a chain and handing it to me. I see us and sammy fighting together against crowley and his demon compadres. I see us kissing for the first time. Holy balls I thought that was all just a dream, something to good to be true, closing hells gates forever? No more evil son of a bitches ruining our lives? Being happy?

"Do you remember now?" Castiel tilits his head with the signature puppy eyes, which I am sure he learned from Sam. "I never forgot, I think I just thought It was all a dream, to good to be true you know?"

"I understand how you would think that." still looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"You know I'll never forgive sam for teaching you the puppy eyes"

Cas laughs and says "I think it's a usefull skill to know, especially when you want something."

"Wow, Castiel ex-angel of the lord is flirting, never saw that coming!"

"I.. I didn't mean that to sound sexual." Cas looked down at his feet, but I knew he was blushing.

Cas always gets so flustered even with the littlest things I'd say to him. I guess he's still getting used to it since he's human now.

"You look so cute when embarrassed you know that?" I smiled, and stepped closer to him.

He looked away.

"Come on, look at me!"

I tilted my head to try to see his face.

"Dean, please what's so attractive about my face turning color?"

"You've never blushed before when you were an angel, so it's just different and I like it on you."

He ran away into the living room.

I chased after him.

"Come on let me see!"

"I still do not understand the point of this dean!"

At one point I got close enough so I could grab him and push him onto the wall.

"DAMMIT DEAN!" He yelled

He took his shirt and covered his face with it.

"I am sorry, come on, look at me" I smiled

I heard him sigh and he let go of his shirt.

He was still a little red in the face probably from running but I can still since embarrassment.

"Are you satisfied?" He grumbled

"Hmm, not yet" I smirked

I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, pressed his soft lips to mine.

When I kiss Cas I just feel so warm inside.

Wow that sounded like it came right out of some cheesy chick flick movie...but its true.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and gently pull his hair. I hear a soft moan escape his lips.

"Dean, Please. Too early for this now."

"Aww baby, we were just getting started! I said.

Castiel laughed.

I back up and we walk back in the kitchen so I can teach him how to cook breakfast without burning the house down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas! Don't turn the burner all the way on unless you want charred eggs for breakfast!" I turn the burner to the right setting so the eggs will cook properly.

"I am Sorry, Dean. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No shit sherlock!"

Cas stares at me for a moment then looks away. "Cas, I am sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I accept your apology." He looks back at me and says "Maybe we could start with something simplier?"

"Maybe tomorrow, you go sit down at the table and I'll finish making breakfast okay?" 

"Okay." 

I watched him as he walked over and sat at the table.

I finish making the eggs a few minutes later and I walk over to the table and set our plates down. 

"Thank you, dean." Said Cas. 

"No Problem."

We ate in silence for a while before I decided to say something.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I dont know, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"So what, I asked you second, answer the question."

I raised my eyebrows. He was silent for a moment then said "Sorry, Dean." 

I Laughed. "It's okay, maybe we can go visit Sammy or go see a movie or something." 

"Could we do both?" Asked cas 

"If you want to, yeah. I am sure Sammy will be happy to see us." I replied.

I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink.

I haven't thought about it much but I really do miss my little brother, I am glad he's back at school and meeting people. We haven't seen Sam since he helped us move into the house, which was two months ago? Maybe three? 

"Dean, are we going to see Sam or the movie first?" Cas said interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Oh um.. we can see a movie first then we can go have lunch with Sam later."

"Okay. What do you want to see?"

"Hmm where's today's paper we can look at the showings there." 

Cas came back with the paper and we sat and looked at what our choices are.

"There's like no good movies out!" I said.

"Well, you don't know there good until you see them dean."

"Don't get sassy with me."

Cas laughed.

"Well its true! Let me choose one then."

"Okay, no chick flicks!"


	3. Chapter 3

When me and Cas finally agreed on a movie, I drove us to a cheap theater a few shakes out.

"Dean, shouldn't we tell Sam were coming?" Cas asked.

"Oh, yeah I'll call him now."

Cas hands me my phone that was in the glove box.

"How did you..? Nevermind."

I don't even ask questions about Cas anymore I just go with it.

At the next stoplight I called speed dial número uno. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Dean?" Damn he sounded tired.

"Heya Sammy! So me and cas here are on our way to a movie and we were thinking afterwards we can stop by and get a bite with you, how's that sound?"

"Um yeah sure that sounds great dean, just call me when you guys are on your way. How's Cas doing by the way?"

I knew that was coming.

"Cas? He's fine you wanna talk to him?" I look over at cas and he looks more confused than normal.

"No it's fine."

"Suit yourself. How's school goin'?"

"Great actually, I've meet people and stuff, lots of work though."

"That's good, glad to hear it. Well we just got into the parking lot so we'll see you in an hour or two okay?"

"Okay see you later"

"Adios Hermana."

Sam laughs "Bye, dean"

I laugh and hang up.

"What did Sam say?", asked Cas

"Well, he said it was a great idea so we will meet him at his dorm later after the movie, I assume, then we'll find somewhere to eat."

Cas nodded.

"The movie starts In five minutes so we should get in there."

"Of course."

We walked in and I bought the tickets and some popcorn while Cas just stood there looking around.

He actually looked really adorable, with those little wrinkles on his forehead, his brow furrowed. All Interested in what he was looking at, trying to understand what it was or what people were doing.

"Cas, you ready?"

"Yes."

The theater wasn't to crowded, me and Cas sat in the way back. Then the damn previews started.

"Why can't they just start the movie? Instead of wasting 20 minutes of just previews!" I complained.

"Maybe because not everyone can get here exactly when the movie starts."

"Yeah, yeah don't get sassy."

We sat quietly through the previews, mostly. I would have random outbursts of how shitty the movie looks or "wow I actually might want to see that" cas would just laugh. He has the best laugh, it's so warm and real.

"What?" Said cas interrupting my thoughts. I guess I was staring at him without noticing I was since I was in Cas- la-la- land.

"Uh sorry"

"It's okay dean, I don't mind. I stare at you when your not looking." He probably didn't mean to say that last bit, I know that because he looked away, blushing I am sure.

I laugh. "At least you're over your 'watching dean sleep' phase."

Cas laughed. "How do you know?"

We actually tried to watch the movie I don't even know what it's called, Jack the giant slayer or something. After the first half hour of it Cas fell asleep on my shoulder, he put his arm on my chest and once in a while I would hear him mumble my name. I didn't even pay attention to the movie, I just stared at Cas' peaceful, adorable sleeping face. After a while of staring like a creep, I ended up falling asleep my head on top of his head.

~1/2 Hour later~

"Hey you two the movies over."

I groaned. "Cas, buddy you gotta wake up now."

"Hmm?." He yawned. "The movies over, time to go have lunch with the little bro." I helped him up and we walked down the steps and walked out. "Damn my neck hurts like a bitch." I said rubbing the side of my neck. "Well I guess that's what happens when you fall asleep."

"Yeah, yeah so I'll call Sam to tell him the movies done so we get over there, I am starving! I don't think I even ate any popcorn!" That's surprising I can eat the whole bucket myself if I wanted to.

"Who cares dean, I'm sure you'd rather have a burger anyways."

"That is very true!" I said. We were almost by the front doors.

"And maybe pie for desert if they have any" Cas said. "Yes! Love me some pie." Cas smiled at me.

We were by the doors now, I could see baby from here. "Hey Cas you wanna race? See who gets to the car first."

"Sure. What does the winner get?"

"To drive, and maybe a little something later." I winked at him. He laughed and said "Sam can pick what the loser has to do." Damn if I lose that is going to suck butt-hole because he'll make me to something totally ridiculous. "Ready to go tiger?" I got into running position making sure i really pushed my butt out and I smiled, maybe I'll catch him off guard by embarrassing him. "You know dean, exorcising demons is such a turn on." He winked and started running. "What the...?" I ran after him. "SON OF A BITCH!" I almost tripped on a god damn curb.

I hear Cas laughing knowing that he's going to beat me. He got to the car and started dancing around like he won the lottery or something. "Dammit Cas!!" I finally got to the car and I bent over and put my hands on my knees. "God I haven't ran like that in like...well a long time." I breathed heavily. Cas laughed. "I get to drive." "Wait a minute, do you even know how to drive?!" I asked.

"To a certain degree, Sam taught me a bit." "Okay, well don't kill us." I laughed and got into the passenger seat. Cas shook his head and got in the drivers seat, then put his seatbelt on. "Do you really know how to drive? I don't remember ever leaving you alone with Sam. "We'll, I remember us leaving you while you slept at the hotel."

"Oh. I see how it is." I teased.

Cas rolled his eyes. Then he started the car and drove. He was actually a really good driver, I guess I owe that to Sam.

We got to Sam's dorm at around twelve, perfect time for lunch I am starving.

"I'm proud of you Cas, you can officially drive baby." I said.

"Really? Whenever I want?"

"I didn't say 'whenever you want' just when I tell you, you can." Cas just glares at me. "I'm just kidding! you can you can still get some practice runs here and there."

We walked up to Sam's dorm room and knocked. Some other dude answered. "Oh sorry are you Sam's brother? He's in the shower he'll be out in a minute." He let us in and we awkwardly sat there waiting.

Finally Sam came out. "Hey guys!" We got up and each gave him a hug. "Oh you've already met my roommate, Jake." Me and Cas both shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Jake replied.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Sam said.

"The best diner you can find, you live here I'm sure you know the best places to chow down are." I replied. Sam laughs "I suppose I do, we could go to the 5-8 Club that's the best one in town, Jake here showed it to me." "Works for us." Said Cas.

"Is Jakey here coming with us or.."

"No,no I don't want to intrude anything." Jake interrupted.

Sam looks at us. "Um okay, well lets go then."

Sam leads the way back down to the car. "What was that dean? You have something against Jake or something?"

"No! I just can't shake off this feeling.."

"Dean, I know he's gay, and I know he just likes me as a friend, he has a boyfriend, don't make this awkward." Sam snapped. "Sorry bro" I put my hands up. "And lets just say I am used to it. He smiles at us, "I knew you two were going to end up together a few months after you two met. It's not everyday where an angel falls for a human." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, yeah don't start the sob story." I brushed him off. Sam and Cas laughed.

When we got to the car and argued about who should drive, who's going to be the loner in the backseat blah blah blah. Since I am a nice human being I let Sam drive, Cas let me sit in the front with Sam. "Its been a long time since we've been like this." Cas said. "Yeah, too long." replied Sam. "Well, at least we're going to kill some food, not some freak show monster." 

"Yup.." They mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive was silent the whole way to the restaurant. We finally got there at around twelve-thirty.

"Hey Sam when does your lunch break end? I don't want us to make you late to your next class or something." I said as we walk up to the entrance. "It ends at one-thirty-five we're fine." "Ok, good." I said as we walked inside.

"How many?" Said the waitress. "Three." "Okay follow me please."

The waitress lead us to a booth and gave us menus.

"What would y'all like to have to drink today?" "Um just a beer for me thanks." said Sam. "Same for us." I said for me and Cas. "Okay three beers coming up." She walked to the bar and got our beers. "Here you go." "Thank you." We said.

"You guys ready to order?" "Yeah um a Caesar salad for me." Said Sam. Wow, never changed his rabbit eating ways.

"Um a cheeseburger for me. Cas what do you want?" I asked. "Uhh I'll have the same as you." "Okay, make that two burgers then." I added.

"Ok, back in a bit." She walked away then looked back and winked.

"She's pretty hot." They both looked up at me, shocked. "Uh dean, aren't you a..you know taken?"

"Not for me dude I don't venture down to that cave anymore." Cas almost choked on his beer. "I meant for you dude! When was the last time you got any action?" "I don't know! I don't exactly keep a dated journal of my hookups." Sam said laughing at the same time. "What? I didn't know it was that funny I just.." "It's a metaphor." Said Cas, proud of himself. "Yes, exactly." I smiled at him.

A while later the waitress brought us our food, we ate in silence. Well, almost silent until I burp anyways.

"Dean, come on we're in public!" Sam complained "So? I just can't keep it in and let my head blow up." I reply.

Cas laughs. Sam just shakes his head. "Whatever, dude."

We finish eating, pay, etc. We get leave the diner and Cas and Sam start running towards baby.

"SONUVA BITCH CAN I DRIVE MY OWN CAR AT LEASE ONCE TODAY?" I hear them laughing as I get closer to them, Cas looses focus and trips over a bottle of some sort, I can't help but laugh I know its mean but seeing people fall is just hilarious. I end up passing Sam who was breathing heavily from either laughter or exacaustion, I couldn't tell. I finally reach baby and I smack the hood before I put my hands on my knees and try and catch my breath. I hear them slowly approuch and slouch on the hood. "I'm really staring to understand why humans hate running. It is really tiresome." mumbles Cas. 

"Yeah no kidding!" says Sam.

"I've done way to much exercise for my liking today! I am...so..done!" I yell still breathing heavily. I look over and see Sam check his watch, "Oh shit my next class starts in twenty minutes! I hope theres not a lot of traffic."

 "Ok ok lets bring the scholar back then im gonna sit on my ass and do nothing. And FYI I'm sure baby prefers MY fine buns in the drivers seat not ya'lls." I point at them before I get into the car. 


	5. Chapter 5

I drive pretty fast while Sam is quietly freaking out, "Sam calm your balls you'll make it."

He obviously gives me the famous bitch face, that look can pierce your soul I swear. I throw my hands up in defense. "I'm just being positive bro, don't hate." He sighs,

A few minutes later we make it to his dorm he quickly says "Bye talk to you guys soon." He gets out and starts to run towards the building. "I LOVE YOU TO!? Damn. And I thought you sucked at goodbyes." I look at the rear view mirror at Cas. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Hey get your ass up here I'm not a chauffeur."   
He sighs and gets out of the back seat and comes up to the front by me. He puts on his seatbelt and says "So what do you want to do know?"   
"What I said earlier Cas, I'm gonna sit on my ass and do nothing." I look over and smile at him.   
"Care to join me?" I wink.   
"Of course." He smiles. I smile satisfactory at myself and drive away.


End file.
